


Smart Girl

by Letterhead



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: A new kind of truce, Buffy/Spike mostly, F/F, F/M, Scourge of europe, Slow Burn, Smart Buffy, Vampires actually doing evil things, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterhead/pseuds/Letterhead
Summary: A Buffy haunted by the violence that wrecked her life in L.A. is now in Sunnydale, California. Rather than give up slaying, losing her watcher and boyfriend made her even more determined to eliminate the evil things that stalk the night. Wise to the tricks of vampires, Buffy kills one specific undead that sends three fourths of the Scourge of Europe right to her door.





	1. Watched and Watcherless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, really I barely own anything at all.
> 
> I have the majority of this story outlined, and though I won't be updating it weekly due to work, I will finish it to the end. Happy reading.

From across the street a shadowed figure watched as the young blonde helped a middle aged woman carry boxes into a small yet comfortable looking bungalow. The blonde teen easily hefted the moving boxes, her ponytail bouncing as she moved. She was lovely, and he couldn't wait to meet her.

"Tonight."

________

"I'm sure you'll make friends in no time." Joyce Summers assured her daughter as she drove.  
  
"Yeah, but friends aren't everything." Buffy replied, fiddling with her bag strap. Her mother side eyed her thoughtfully, before sighing.  
  
"That's true, but it's an important part of life to socialize. Don't isolate yourself just because of what happened in L.A."  
  
"You know I won't." Buffy smiled tensely. An awkward pause followed, finally cut by her mothers voice.  
  
"Make sure you respect your teachers and pay attention in class." Her mother continued as they pulled up towards Sunnydale High School.  
  
"Yes mom. See you later, ok?" Buffy quickly slid out of the passenger seat of the car as soon as it rolled to a stop. Slamming the door, she heard Joyce call through the open window.  
"And honey?"  
Buffy turned back.  
"Try not to get kicked out?" Her mom smiled nervously.  
  
"I'll do my best." Buffy saluted her mom through the window, then turned towards her new fresh slice of hell. Sunnyhell.

Buffy walked the school hallway, absentmindedly smoothing her hair down. To the casual observer, and there were many of them, she was just a curious new girl. Behind her innocent facade, her bright eyes and keen senses were soaking up every minute detail of Sunnydale High.  
A girl walked by her with a scarf strategically placed over two-day old bite marks. _"She probably woke up with the world’s worst hicky after a kegger."_ Buffy mused.  
A few lockers down she could see a goth guy with very strange looking ears. _"Probably a half breed."_  
A greasy looking boy stole some unsettling looks at Buffy, scratching the inside of his ear then placing the finger in his mouth. _"Now_ that _guy is just a freak."_ Buffy's eyebrows shot skyward at the uncomfortable attention. She reached her new locker and began shoving her stuff inside just as a tall and fashionable brunette approached her.  
"Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Cordelia and you really want to get to know me." The haughty teen introduced. They walked to their first class together, Cordelia telling a bemused and slightly off put Buffy about the school and student body. They parted company with a tenuous agreement to meet at a local club called the Bronze later that evening.  
  
"Shoot, I don't have any books for my next class!" Buffy remarked, immediately bee lining for the library.  
She darted through the swinging doors and found herself in an abandoned but well stocked library.  
"Hello?" Buffy called out. Behind the counter a door creaked open, and an intelligently dressed man stepped out.  
  
"May I help you?" He intoned with a bit of condescension.  
  
"Um yeah, I'm looking for school books? One for pretty much all my classes, I'm new here."  
  
The man’s eyebrow raised in silent question, quietly ducking down behind the counter to grab something.  
"Was this the book you were looking for?" The bespectacled man stood back up and slammed a large book on the counter, the aged leather cover titled 'Vampyre'.  
Buffy lazily chewed her bubblegum, swinging her backpack off of her shoulder.  
"Nope." She popped her P for emphasis.  
"I've already read that one."  
The librarian pushed his glasses higher on his nose then slid the book away.  
  
"So, you are the Slayer, then? Good, I was worried it would be difficult to locate you." He sighed.  
Buffy leaned over on the counter casually, sizing the man up. Tweed vest, bags under the eyes, British accent. Oh yeah, definitely a Watcher.  
  
"That would be me, Vampire Slayer comma Buffy Summers. But I've got to tell you." She leaned towards the man in a conspiratorial manner, her words quieter than before.  
"Me and the Watchers Council, very un-mixy considering they got me landed in Sunnydale. I can do it by myself just fine." The Watcher blustered, but Buffy cut him off and patted the man on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it Jeeves, I'll still be all sacred duty girl and whatnot." She placated.  
The tweed clad man straightened up, attempting to gain control of the situation.  
  
"Actually, my name is Rupert Giles. I'm very aware of what occurred in Los Angeles and although the situation is... difficult, you cannot simply be allowed to slay unattended. Slayers do not slay without Watchers to..."  
  
"Watch?" Buffy cut in with a smirk.  
The man blushed a bit, taking his glasses off and cleaning them frantically.  
"Listen, Giles, I'm sure you're great at Watching, Watchering, whatever, but I don't want you getting underfoot. What I do is dangerous." She joked casually, slipping off the counter to manhandle a few books on a nearby table.  
Giles angrily shoved his wire frames back on his face, rounding the counter to confront the young blonde.  
  
"Underfoot? I have been training in martial arts, defense, and survival skills against the undead and other nefarious creatures longer than you've been alive! You cannot simply turn your back on the council because your first Watcher perished in the field."  
Buffy turned sharply towards the older man, her flighty countenance dissolving into a riotous scowl.  
"Yeah, Merrick died. Do you know why he died, Mr. Giles? Because of his association with me. If you have a death wish, then be my guest. Watch." She said coldly, quickly grabbing her book bag and leaving the library. After exiting the swinging doors, Buffy swiped at an errant tear that had fallen down her cheek.  
She didn't want the death of another intelligent man on her conscience.  
  
Back in the library, Rupert Giles was softened by the young Slayers obviously raw nerves in regards to her former Watcher, but he would not simply give up.  
"She must see reason, she must!" He muttered under his breath as he disappeared back into his office.  
Above in the stacks, a shaggy head popped out from between the shelves.  
  
"V-vampire slayer?" A bewildered Xander Harris stuttered.  
  
  


Later in the quad, Buffy stopped short as she saw Cordelia and a few other girls interacting with a mousey redhead.  
"Wow, nice dress Willow." Cordelia deadpanned.  
The redhead stood up from stooping at the water fountain and nervously shuffled.  
  
"Uh thanks."  
  
"It really looks like you've seen the softer side of Sears." The brunette mocked, turning to her friends with a laugh.  
Buffy quickly approached the cluster of girls, standing near to the redhead.  
  
"Hey, 'Delia. How about you quit picking on people like this is elementary school, and like, grow up?" The blonde crossed her arms and stood between the redhead and Cordelia.  
The brunette laughed, looking to her posse.  
  
"Wow, like a girl named after my aunt’s schnauzer can really talk." She turned back to the enraged Slayer as her gaggle of barbies chuckled.  
"Listen, Buffy, if I need advice from a desperate wanna-be then you'll be the first to know." Cordelia began to rally her group of yes-girls but left a parting sentiment.  
"Oh and by the way, don't bother coming to the Bronze tonight. You're not invited." She turned and began walking away.  
Buffy's eyebrows scrunched in anger as she called after the squad of cheerleaders.  
  
"It's crazy, but I can actually go where I want without your permission."  
Buffy stamped her foot petulantly on the pavement before turning towards the shocked silent redhead.  
At seeing the stunned girl’s expression Buffy sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped in like that. I'm Buffy, by the way."  
The redhead nodded indulgently, smiling slightly at the blonde.  
  
"So I've heard, and I'm Willow. It's really fine, I'm used to Cordelia. She's just kind of like that."  
The two girls began walking towards an empty bench in the quad.  
  
"Just kinda a bitch?" Buffy snarked, causing Willow's eyes to widen.  
  
"You said it, not me." The redhead laughed as she took a seat next to the new girl.  
  
"You know..." Buffy smiled at Willow.  
"I've heard some of the best friendships were formed over a mutual dislike for something. Or someone."  
Willow cracked a grin.  
  
"Well, that must mean we're going to be really, really good friends."

 

Later that evening.  
  


"Would you like a copy of the Watchtower?" Buffy snarked at her reflection, huffing in frustration as she shoved the frumpy dress back in her closet. It didn't matter that her invitation had been revoked, Buffy was determined to make a showing at the club that night.  
"I used to be so good at this..."  
  
"Going someplace, sweetie?" Joyce said from the doorway, arms laden with clean sheets. Her mom moved inside the room, slowly putting the sheets on her bed as Buffy sorted through her wardrobe.  
  
"Yeah, to a club on Booker Street called the Bronze. I was invited by someone at school today." Buffy winced as she told her mom the location of the club, but it was best way to have her not worry. If Joyce at least thought she knew where Buffy was, then she didn't pester.  
  
"A boy invited you?" Joyce asked nervously, fitting a pillow into the lilac pillowcase.  
  
"No mom, not a boy. A couple girls from my world history class did. They seem keen to hear about L.A. shopping, and who am I to disappoint them?" She gave her mom more half truths, picking out a blue satin halter top. It would look good with the black hip huggers she had on now, which was a bonus since slaying in skirts was so hellish.  
  
"Already making friends, I'm so proud of you, Buffy. I think..." her mom paused, giving her a sincere look.  
"I think we can make it work here in Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy smiled halfheartedly at her mother, slipping the halter off the hanger as the guilt of her lies passed over her.  
"Of course, we can. And hey, how's the gallery going?" She expertly redirected the conversation to safer topics, allowing her mother to chat about the new location of her pet project.  
Buffy agreed with her mother on one thing though, they could make it work. It had to.

_______________  
  


Buffy's black boots clacked against pavement as she made her way downtown to the Bronze. It was luckily still warm out, so she went without a sweater over the shimmery blue halter top. That choice came into question as she felt a shiver run down her spine, but all too soon it became clear that it wasn't from the wind. Her eyes widened feeling the all too familiar tingling on the back of her neck as she went deeper into the warehouse district; there was definitely a vampire nearby.  
A faint boot scuff somewhere behind her made it clear that this vamp was tailing her.  
She ducked into an alley, and spotting a horizontal pole, jumped off the crates in the alley silently up to it, using it as a perch to trap the vamp in the dead end.  
She watched, teeth gritted as she held her muscles steady in her handstand, as a tall, dark, and handsome vamp came strolling into the alleyway, clearly looking for her. She let herself begin to fall, kicking him hard in the back and sending him flying. Buffy rounded on his prone form and stuck a booted foot on the center of his stomach, whipping her stake out of her back pocket.  
  
"Is there a problem, mam?" The thing panted, trying to play innocent. She dug her heel into his stomach deeper.  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?" She replied.  
  
"I know what you're thinking..." he smirked up at Buffy with a smarmy grin. "And I don't bite."  
  
_"The nerve on this thing, as if I can't sense a vampire right in front of my face."_ She internally fumed.  
"Ooh, nice try but sorry, wrong answer. Lying to the Slayer, not as easy as you think.” Buffy grinned darkly, raising her stake in preparation to strike.  
The thing panicked.  
  
"No wait, Slayer, Buffy Summers, I have a message. It's important." He began trying to dig something out of his tacky crushed velvet blazer pocket. Buffy's grip tightened on her stake at hearing the vampire say her name. She didn't like them when they got personal.  
"This is a hellmouth, and the master, he's here, and the harvest..." he stuttered, finally managing to pull out a little velvet box from his pocket.  
Buffy pretended to listen, then kicked the box from his hand.  
  
"Cool story, buddy." She quipped, ramming the stake into his exposed heart in one quick and decisive motion. His eyes were wide with shock before his form burst into a cloud of dust.  
Buffy slid the stake back into her pants before picking up the box the vampire had been trying to use. She opened it to find a silver cross necklace, and a shiver went down her spine.  
"Creepy..." she muttered, tucking the small necklace box into her other pocket.

Somewhere in Spain.

"DADDY! No! No no no no no, it's all wrong!" Drusilla keened at the top of her lungs, her long fingernails scrabbling at her own skin and hair. William the Bloody grabbed his beloved’s arms and pinned them down by her sides, whispering to her frantically.  
"Shhh, my plum, it's alright!" His voice was tense, he had felt the  
link sever as well.  
  
"No!" Drusilla screamed, slashing her claws against Spikes face violently. In his moment of pain, Drusilla wriggled free of his hold and took off running.  
Spike let go of his face and scrambled to recapture the weak woman.  
  
"Dru no! It's daylight outside!" He stumbled after his mad sire, watching as she sobbed and approached the doorway.  
  
"I must join my daddy; my daddy needs me! You'll never understand!" She cried shrilly, ripping clumps of her own hair out.  
Spike slowly approached her like he was going towards a scared animal.  
  
"Dru, it's okay. Don't do this, who would take care of miss Edith if you went away? I love you, pet, and I know you love me. Don't do this!" He pleaded gently, inching closer to the terrified woman.  
Drusilla slipped into her vampiric face as Spikes hands neared her, snapping at his fingers with her fangs.  
  
"No! I hate you, doggie! Bad doggie! All your fault!" She began crying in earnest, all but sprinting for the exit.  
"Your sunrise ate my daddy whole, and now I have nothing left! My daddy needs me! I hate you!" Her shrill cry rocked the small room as she grasped the doorknob, twisting it almost in slow motion as Spike watched in abject horror. He lunged towards his sire as she wrenched the door open, sunlight spilling into their flat. Spike tackled the black haired vampiress, covering her small frail body with his as his back began to smoke and burn in the high noon sun.  
"No! Hateful little William! Why must you keep me from daddy!" Drusilla wailed, but was unable to do anything more. Her body, still weak from the incident in Prague was easily manhandled as Spike now burning to ash before her glassy eyes finally shoved her flailing body back into the room. He shoved the door closed again with his booted foot as he wrestled the thrashing vampiress.

Later she was finally lucid enough to be left alone with Spikes minions while he grabbed them takeout. After procuring two teenage boys for his princess to sup on, he returned to find the apartment covered in piles of dust. Spike dropped the two young men in the entry way, springing as fast as he could to the bedroom where he had left Drusilla. Instead of his dark princess, or even a dust pile, was a note.

_William, my idiotic little boy._   
_I have gone to fetch the sunshine who ripped my daddy from this world. Don't bother coming after me, I'm very cross with you and won't be seeing you again. Once I find daddy I'll make him take me back and it'll be so much fun!_   
_Love, Drusilla_   
_P.S._   
_I don't really love you, it's just how one ends letters._

In a rage, Spike crumpled the note and slammed the clutched fist through the wall. Pulling it back slowly and watching the blood trickle off his wounded fist, he could see the two frightened boys in the front room shaking in fear. His face slowly shifted to that of his demonic face as he stalked back into the room with them. Their thin necks snapped like twigs before he could even begin to torture them, so he drained them both quickly and then left the little Spanish abode before she could get any farther than she already had.  
He had a bird to catch.

Elsewhere in Los Angeles.

Darla snapped her head up from her recent prey with a growl.  
  
"Angelus?"  
The college boy in her arms dreamily looked up at the feisty blonde.  
  
"Hey babe, my names Jack, not Angelus." He laughed, trying to guide her face towards his woozily. She easily batted his limp hands away from her, kicking him to the rough pavement. He landed with a cry, the almost inaudible crack of a rib making Darla feel slightly better.  
  
"Who could have the guts to kill my Angelus? Huh?" She kicked Jack again, breaking another couple of his ribs causing him to scream.  
  
"You're crazy! What the fuck!"  
Squatting down to be level with the prone form of her catch, the blonde vampire grabbed the boy by the hair and lifted his head.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know about this, would you?" She questioned with a sickeningly sweet face.  
  
"No! What are you talking about!" He yelled. "Help! Someone!"  
Darla placed her other hand on his shoulder and slowly, methodically, began separating his head and neck from his shoulders. He wailed in pain until his larynx ripped in half, a gurgling noise his last proof of life.  
  
"Pity. He was so cute too." Darla stood, licking the blood off her fingers.  
"Whatever happened to Angelus, our Master is bound to know." She mused, stepping over the now decapitated body of Jack and heading off into the night towards the Hellmouth.

_to be continued…_


	2. No Friend of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interlude at the Bronze which leaves the Slayers secret uncovered, three of the most powerful vampires on the globe begin to converge on the Hellmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Buffy, please don't sue me. Enjoy.

"Willow!" Buffy quickly made her way over to the redhead who was, up until the interruption, sitting dejectedly at the bar eating skittles.

Willow smoothed her long hair down nervously as her new friend approached.

 "Hi, Buffy. Wow, your top is shiny." She said lamely. Buffy laughed anyway and took a seat next to the girl on a high barstool. As she casually looked around the club, she did not spot Queen Cordelia or her cronies. Her Slayer senses extended, but with the crowd she couldn’t really pick out any vampire tingles.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Buffy made conversation, nearly having to shout over the loud pounding music, and ordered herself a Diet Coke.

"Ah, no, not exactly. I thought Xander might show." Willow sighed.

"Oh, are you two, like dating?" Buffy inquired. She had met the teen briefly that morning, and Xander was cute in a lost puppy sort of way, but not really her type. A flash of her last brief relationship shot through her mind painfully, all reckless and bold, his life snuffed out senselessly. Because of her.

"No, I mean we did once, but that ended quickly after he stole my Barbie." Willow laughed nostalgically, adding. "We were five."

Buffy smiled knowingly.

"But you want to date him, right? It's written all over your face."

Willows smile faded into a panicked look of anxiety.

"Am I that obvious? I don't want him to know, at least, I'm not sure. I like him a lot, but I don't think it's a good idea. He tends to chase after any girl he sees, except for me." Willows face contorted sadly. Buffy leaned over and gave the girl a pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, not every crush is meant to become something more. And hey, wanna know my philosophy?"

Willow nodded readily, she was desperate for advice from the trendy girl.

  
"Seize the day, don't let stuff like this make you sit around and wait for life to happen to you. You've got to happen to it!" Buffy smiled bubbly, hopefully encouragingly. It was life advice she was only recently trying to adhere to herself.

Willow nodded as if Buffy's generic statement was instead sage words of wisdom.

"Carpe Diem. I like it. You know Buffy, I think I'll do just that." The redhead downed her soda in one go, then turned nervously towards Buffy. "Want to dance with me?" She asked shyly. Buffy smiled at her new companion and nodded happily. She followed the excited redhead out to the pumping dance floor and began dancing with her casually. They danced for a few songs, making idle conversation and bonding until the upbeat tune turned slower and more romantic. Buffy felt a tingle go down on her neck as someone cut in. The guy was tall, muscular and brunette, and looked a little old for her. A lot old for her, considering her spider senses were tingling, but decided to play along and get her prey right where she wanted. She looked to Willow, who graciously allowed the oversized guy to step in. She smiled up at him coyly, slowly swaying to the music with him. She allowed him to place his large hands on her hips, and she wondered if he was a football player.

_"A football player in 1968 maybe."_ She scoffed internally, swirling her hips alluringly against his grasp and enjoying the attention he, and others, were giving her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Willow back at the bar, blushing and watching her intently while sipping a drink. She doubted Willow even realized she was staring, but it was an interesting development. She whispered to the vampire in her most sultry voice.

"Let's get out of here?"

He nodded, and hastily grabbed her hand pulling them through the crowd towards the back alley.

She caught Willow's eye on the way out and gave her an OK sign, so she wouldn't worry. As she turned her back, following after her prey like a good little victim, Xander entered the Bronze. His eyes narrowed as he watched the cute, yet most likely crazy new girl get led outside by some meathead.

"Was that the new girl Buffy? Should we follow them? He shouted worriedly to Willow, who immediately turned sour towards her old friend.

"Why, Xander? Jealous?" She snapped, annoyed that her fears that he was interested in Buffy were true.

"N-no…" He protested. "But I, I don't trust college guys. Come on, we can dance our way over." He grabbed her arm, pulling Willow along with him towards the back doors of the club. 

In the balcony stood a judgmental figure in shadow, leaning over the railing to watch as his supposed charge leave the building with an obvious undead.

   
"What is that girl playing at." Giles grumbled, quickly spinning from his standing spot and making his way through the throngs of people towards the exit. "Is this why she doesn't want me around? The girl clearly needs guidance!" Giles muttered to himself as he neared the door.

Outside Buffy was allowing vampy to kiss her neck, letting the tingles almost singe her body and it’s guard to crumble.

"Come on babe, let's go someplace more private." He began to pull her away from the Bronze alley.

"This is private enough, I want it now." She said huskily, rubbing a hand over his chest and pouting her lips. He almost stopped but kept tugging her along.

 "No, there's this spot in the graveyard that's great." He assured her. Buffy let him pull her a little way. Compliance was the best camouflage, always.

 "What graveyard? That's scary." She feigned fright. He chuckled, then assured her.

 "Pleasant Oaks, its fine. It's a mausoleum, me and my friends go there sometimes to hang out.” She smirked, and getting her information tugged with her full strength on his arm and slammed him against the brick of the alley wall. His head rocketed back marking contact with the wall harshly before jarring forward.

Buffy held him there, other hand in record time held her trusty stake and pressed it against his heart.

His face shifted, grin turning to a growling snarl.

"Slayer."

Buffy smiled a feral grin, pressing the tip of her stake deeper in his skin.

"Slayee." She mocked. "Care to tell me what's the what? How many you have nesting at that nice little mausoleum at Pleasant Oaks?" She questioned with mock sweetness. He spit at her, a wad of saliva landing on her check.

"Fuck you Slayer, the master will rise and you'll be dead before you know it. He's gonna eat you for breakfast!" The vamp threatened. The Slayer's smile didn't ebb as she slowly pulled the stake back.  
   
“Night, night.” She smirked, thrusting her stake down towards the vampires heart.

Her wrist twisted the stake at the last second as it embedded itself, making him shriek out in torment just before his body fell into a pile of dust at her feet.

Buffy blew a stand of hair out of her face, wiping the spittle from her cheek and turned to rejoin Willow in the club to find three pair of eyes watching her. Willow, Xander, and Mr. Giles stood there in various stages of disbelief, the warehouse doors swinging closed behind them.

"Oh god." Buffy grumbled, sliding the stake back in the band of her pants.

"B-Buffy?" Willow stuttered, drawing the attention of everyone around her.

"Oh dear lord, a day in town and you've already compromised your identity." Giles muttered, walking past the two high schoolers and towards the Slayer.

"It's a long story." Buffy replied sheepishly, coming up towards the group. Xander crossed his arms defiantly.

"Not that long, you're a vampire slayer. Right? That guy was a vampire." Xander pointed towards the whitish pile of dust sitting some feet away from them. He was both perturbed and relieved to find out she probably wasn't crazy, and defiantly wasn't making out with random guys.

"How...?" Buffy wondered aloud, then shook her head. "Well it doesn't matter now. Jeeves." She turned on her heel towards the watcher, looking out of his element in the dirty alley.

"It's Giles, Rupert Giles." He harrumphed.

"Yeah, we need to talk. That vamp was the second one to mention 'the master' and I'm guessing you might have resources to consult?" The Slayer spoke authoritatively, Buffy expected the watcher to comply. It was his job after all.

"The Master, you say? Intriguing." Giles adjusted his wire frames, giddiness replacing his earlier surliness. Beside him, Willow yawned infectiously, Xander following suit.

"Well, it's late. We should perhaps discuss this at length when you return to school tomorrow. I have many resources there that I can pull from." His tone still held a lofty air to it, but his opinion of the Slayer was getting less jaded the more capable this girl proved to be.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the watcher.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about."

Buffy turned almost shyly to her new friend and classmate.

"I'm sorry I got you wrapped into this, it would be best if you both forgot all about it and went home for the night. Mister Giles, would you drive my friends home?" She again didn't truly ask the Watcher. His expression turned sour but nodded in acquiescence.

 

"Indeed, probably for the best. My car is just around the alley."

Willow frowned at the blonde. "But Buffy..." she began, but Buffy cut in.

"We can talk about it tomorrow, Willow. For now, you both should get back safe. When there’s one vamp, there are usually more around."

 

Xander also appeared displeased by the blondes brush off, and his voice held a tinge of annoyance.

"Jesse came with me. Lemme go let him know Wills and I are leaving first.”

They all agreed to wait while the brunette teen went back into the club, but when Xander returned he seemed upset.

"Xander, what's wrong?" Willow asked anxiously. Xander shook his head slightly, eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"I went to our normal spot and he wasn't there, though some guy said Jesse had left with a girl. I just... can't believe that guys luck! It's impossible." He whined. Willows concern turned into mirth as she witnessed her longtime friends distress.

"Green isn't your color, Xander. Let's go." The two students and Giles parted with the Slayer then with a promise to see each other at school.

As Buffy patrolled the streets of Sunnydale that night, she couldn't puzzle out how to remove her new friends from the path of danger they were on by being around her.

 

____________

 

In a darkened, damp room somewhere beneath Sunnydale the shaking body of a young man was prone in a pool of blood. Spiked brown hair covered in crimson, his weak voice calling out into the darkness.

"Why..?" Jesse spoke feebly. His fingers and toes felt cold, while his neck felt soaked in warmth.

"Why, you ask?" A deep baritone voice spoke through the darkness, his large hulking form outlined in the faint candlelight. Beside his feet, the body of a battered young girl, eyes open and glassy.

"You will soon find out. Your new Master has many plans. For you, and for us all."

 

 

____________

 

 

The next day, minutes from the lunch period at Sunnydale High, Xander spotted the blonde head of the new girl in the halls and made a bee-line for her.

"Hey! Buffster!" He yelled, gaining hers and almost everyone else’s attention in the hall. Buffy quickly nodded him into a side hall and they caught up to each other.

"Uh, so..." Xander started awkwardly.

"Xander, right? I'm sorry I blew you off last night... I was just, you know, worried about you and Willow since there was danger." Buffy tried to explain.

Xander waved his hand dismissively.

"No, secret identities and evil doers I understand. And hey, when Superman, or Supergirl I guess, tells you to stand back you do as you're told. But uh... my friend Jesse, you met him yesterday?" He asked nervously, picking at a loose string on his backpack strap.

"Yeah, I think. What about him?" Buffy inquired, rounding on the cafeteria.

"Well, he isn't at school today. And when I called his house last night his folks said he hadn’t come home.”

Buffy stopped short in the cafeteria doorway, almost colliding with another student.

"Didn't you say he hooked up with some girl?" She raised an eyebrow, hoping Xander could dissuade her immediate suspicion.

"Yeah that's what the guy said. Here’s the thing, Buffy. I mean no disrespect to my best bud Jesse... but he's no playboy, and I've never seen his lame lines work on any girl." Xander laughed nervously, his eyebrows scrunching as he became more thoughtful.

"And if he did score, he would have called me to brag about it."

Buffy had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It seemed evident to her that something was amiss and considering there was at least one vampire at the Bronze last night, she couldn't afford to take chances.

As she was pondering her course of action, the mousy red headed girl she had become fast friends with the day before came to stand by the pensive pair in the cafeteria doorway.

"H-hey Buffy. Why are you both standing in the door? Oh Xan, have you heard from Jesse?" Willow turned to her friend. He shook his head ruefully, and a silence settled among them.

"We should take our lunch in the library, don't you think?" Buffy inclined her head towards the hallway, Willow nodding in understanding.

As they began their walk, Xander trailed behind.

"Why would we eat there? They only serve books at the library... oh."

 

_________

 

After sitting the crew down at a central table, Buffy was pulled aside by Giles.

"Do you think it wise, as the Slayer, to involve civilians in Slayer issues?" Giles narrowed his eyes down at the young woman.

Buffy sighed, rubbing her temple.  
  
"To be honest Giles, no, I don't. But it's their friend, and they know him best. Where he might be, that kind of stuff. Best case scenario we find him crashed at some girl’s place, unharmed, and they go on their happy way."

Giles removed his glasses then slowly rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "And the worst-case scenario, Buffy?"

A pause stretched between them, Buffy looking back to the jovial friends chatting at the library table.

She looked back to the watcher with a cold expression.

"I stake their friend, and they have to bury him." She whispered grimly.

Moments later she was standing with the two others, making small talk and relaxing them before the inevitable discussion of Jesse's whereabouts.

Giles only hoped this Slayer knew what she was doing.

 

 

_After school, Sunnydale Arcade_

 

 

The sun had just set, casting purples and blues across the Californian sky as Buffy and her two friends approached the arcade.

Buffy was tense, muscles anticipating anything as they approached the dark establishment. Xander pushed passed the Slayer carelessly, moving through the doorway into a nearly empty arcade lit with flickering fluorescent bulbs and flashy arcade games. Buffy hurried after him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we don't know what's in here." She warned. Xander cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Jesse and I hang out here all the time. Don't worry about this so much Buff-stuff." Buffy's eyes narrowed, skin itching from the varied demonic presences she could already sense in the arcade.

"It's my job to worry, Xander."

Willow, looking around awkwardly, stopped short and pointed happily.

"Look, there's Jesse! And he's with a girl." She put a hand over her mouth in surprise. Xander swiveled excitedly, eyes bugging out of his skull.

“Holy frijoles, he’s on a date. Lucky bastard!” He eyed the girl with his friend, petite brunette with short hair and a short skirt.  
“What, did he do a demon sacrifice or something? Sheesh.” They began to more over towards the back of the arcade where Jesse and the girl stood with another teen. Jesse was leaning against a dead arcade cabinet, watching gleefully as his friend backed another girl into a corner, the both of them laughing. The picture screamed a thousand words to Buffy, but Xander and Willow seemed not to notice the odd behavior. Jesse turned his head sharply in their direction suddenly, smiling widely as they all approached. His eyes swept over their little party then landed on Buffy’s hard stare, and it was that moment she knew he’d been turned.  
In the next moment Xander was patting his friend on the shoulder jovially.  
  
“Hey bud, why didn’t you call? And who’s this?” He gestured towards the brunette, who was turning away from the other teen who immediately turned and fled for the front doors.  
Jesse stood a little too close to his friends as he introduced her.  
  
“Guys, this is Alice. Allie, these are my friends. And Buffy. That’s your name, right Buffy?” Jesse laughed, his girlfriend giggling along side him.  
  
“Your name is Buffy?” Alice teased, walking over to the blonde Slayer and reaching out to play with her hair. Buffy stepped away dexterously, making the brunette’s eyes darken predatorially.  
  
“Guys.” Buffy warned, stepping in between her two friends and the newly risen. “Jesse isn’t what you think he is.” Her arms spread in a protective manner of Xander and Willow. Willow was nervously biting her lip, looking back and forth between Jessie and Alice, and Buffy. Something felt off to her as well.  
Xander rolled his eyes, stepping around Buffy and standing next to Jesse.  
  
“Buffy, seriously. You are way too paranoid. Jesse is clearly fine.” He patted his friend on the shoulder again. Jesse’s smile split harsher, more violent looking.  
  
“Yeah Buffy, why are you so paranoid?” He turned his head, eyes still locked with Buffy’s as he walked over to Willow and lowered his nose near to the redhead’s neck. Willow began to shake, uncertainty written on her pale face.  
  
“Um, Jesse? Buffy?” She moved her arms protectively around her middle. Alice walked over to Willow as well, running a painted fingernail down her neck and arm. Buffy stepped forward twice, her hand out defensively.  
“Let Willow go, now.” She commanded, her other hand reaching for her concealed stake.  
  
Xander, confused at the tension, walked over towards Willow from Alices side.  
“Hey, are you guys drunk or something?” He went to reach for Willow only to have Alice turn and snarl at him, her face ridged and veined terrifyingly, long jagged teeth protruding from her pink lips.  
  
“Back off, dweeb!” She batted Xander away with her vampiric strength, sending him crashing into an arcade cabinet. Xanders head crashed against the glass of the display, and at the sickening crack Willow screamed. Alice’s hand quickly shot out to cover the redheads mouth, shushing her.  
Jesse stepped in front of the Slayer, laughing as his face transformed into that of his demonic visage.  
  
“Alice. You can have Willow. I need to get Buffy.” He lunged for the Slayer, arms out and snarling.  
  
Buffy’s eyes widened and ducked to the floor as the vampire nearly jumped over her. Her eyes zeroed in on Willow, Alice’s teeth were nearly in her neck. Buffy jumped up and past where Jesse was collecting himself after missing his target, her stake out in a flash as she moved for the female vampire. Alice, arms around Willow, went to strike her fangs down into her neck when Buffy grabbed the back of her hair and wrenched her away from the redhead. Pulling her head back, she slammed her fist into the vampiresses face then sent her flying in the opposite direction with a hard kick to the abdomen. In the corner of her vision she could see Jesse stalking towards them. She turned to Willow, directing her with an intense force of leadership.  
  
“Willow, grab Xander and run!” Willow shakily nodded then bolted for her friend who was coming to by the cabinet he had collided with.  
Buffy took an offensive stance, stake read to strike. Alice shot up from where she fell, nearly foaming at the mouth and she went for the blonde.  
“Slayer, you bitch!” She screeched, scratching out at Buffy and catching her jacket arm. Buffy parried the arm and elbowed the vampires in the back of the neck.  
Jesse looked from the occupied slayer to his helpless friends. Their fear was permiating the air of the arcade, and he could hear their blood pumping in his ears, so he redirected himself towards them.  
  
“Oh Willow, Xander!” He laughed as he went for them. Willow had managed to get a mostly conscious Xander onto his feet, but they were goners as far as she was concerned. Jesse was going to get them.  
  
Buffy struck out hard against Alice, the vampiress’s nose crunching under her palm. Alice cried out in pain, then midway through her scream she struck out blindly. Buffy dodged the blow then leg swept her to the ground, striking her stake down into it’s chest. Alice crumpled to dust, just as she could see Jesse grab Willow around her midsection and heft her into his arms as she cried.  
  
Xander, holding himself against the cabinet, watched in horror as his oldest friend was being mauled by his best friend.  
  
“Jesse, why? I don’t understand!” Willow cried as he pulled her head back, exposing the cut on her neck to his salivating smile.  
  
“Because Willow, I want to.” He laughed. Turning towards the advancing slayer, he held his teeth millimeters away from Willow’s artery.  
“Come anywhere near me with the stake and Willow dies, Slayer.”  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks, slowly weighing her options. They were in deep shit unless she did something. She held her palms out.  
  
“Okay, what do you want? Just put Willow down.”  
  
Jesse smiled as he had the Slayer right where he wanted her.  
  
“The Master wants you, Buffy. Every vamp wants you, but I’m to hand you over to him. I was supposed to lure you there but this will be so much more satisfying. Now put the stake down.”  
  
Buffy scowled, determined to go with Jesse wherever he wanted to go. As long as Xander and Willow could run, she could get out of it fine.  
  
“Fine, I’ll do it.” She slowly knelt down to the dirty old arcade rug, placing her stake on the floor. In her view, she could see Jesse lowering Willow to her feet.  
  
“That’s right Slayer, just like that. Kick it over.”  
Behind Jesse, Xander was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Good.” Buffy thought as she kicked the stake away a few feet. _“He’s probably gone for help.”_  
  
“Very good…” Jesse hissed, tossing Willow down to the ground in a heap then approaching the Slayer. Buffy’s eyes widened a fraction as she noticed the figure behind the advancing Jesse. Xander stood shakily behind his old friend, a Strong Man sledge hammer pitched over his head in preparation to strike. The dense rubber mallet hit the vampire on the head hard, and in the confusion, Buffy darted over to her stake and then tossed it like a throwing knife towards Jesse’s heart.  
  
The wooden weapon struck true and the contorted face of Jesse disintegrated into dust before Xanders unbelieving eyes.  
  
As the three of them picked up the pieces of the arcade and called Giles, some 15 miles away a small jet was landing in Sunnydale Airport. Inside the ritzy jet, bodies littered the floor and the sofas, blood painted along the curved walls. A single pilot turned and looked at his sole passenger as she leaned over to stroke his face, her dark eyes reflecting the moonlight through the cockpit window.  
  
“You’ve been so good, my sweet. Look into my eyes. Be in my eyes.” She singsonged. The pilot, hypnotized by the raven-haired women, leaned forward sleepily. The woman smiled, her face contorting then struck down to pierce his flesh. After having her fill of his blood and body, she left the jet, swaying on her feet. Outside, a single figure stood, blonde hair blowing in the night breeze.  
  
“It’s about time you showed up.” Darla said as she watched a disoriented Drusilla step towards her in the night light.  
  
“Took me a while to find a happy birdie.” Drusilla giggled, looking at the jet, now a mass grave of her victims. As she licked the still warm blood off her fingers, Darla looked behind her.  
  
“Where’s your boy toy?” She asked her grandchilde. Drusilla stopped her lazy cleaning to snarl harshly.  
  
“He’s a bad boy, I left him in the kennel.”  
Darla came to stand beside the other vampires, guiding her towards a dark sedan idling on the tarmac. Sliding her grandchild into the backseat, she slammed the door closed and smiled.  
  
“Forget him, we’re going to go see _my_ daddy now.”  
  
  
_to be continued…_  



End file.
